war_brokersfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Controls
Soldier W ~ Forward A ~ Left Strafe S ~ Backwards D ~ Right Strafe C ~ Crouch Toggle F ~ Enter/Exit vehicle (A message will display saying "Press F to enter vehicle" when you are close enough). Pickup or drop the package in the package game mode. SHIFT ~ Hold breath when zoomed. LEFT CTRL ~ Toggle sprint run SPACE ~ Jump. After your first jump, you can jump one more time off of a vertical surface to get to higher areas. LEFT Mouse button ~ Fire RIGHT Mouse button ~ Zoom while held down . ~ Gun firing mode. - ~ Minimap zoom out. + ~ Minimap zoom in. n ~ Hold to view large minimap 1 ~ select primary weapon. (Your primary weapon can be set from the main menu) 2 ~ select secondary weapon. (Your secondary weapon can be set from the main menu) 3 ~ select BGM ( when fired it is a missile you can fly from the missiles view point). Press LEFT Mouse button to boost the speed of the missile, release LEFT Mouse button to slow it down. You only get one BGM missile per match so use it wisely. 4 ~ select airstrike (Aim at a point and press fire. Bombs will rain down on that point after a couple seconds). Good for stopping a point from being captured or a difficult enemy vehicle. You only get one airstrike per match so use it wisely. 5 ~ Select grenades. (Press fire to cook the grenade, release fire to throw grenade). The grenade goes off after 5 seconds. You only 3 grenades a life. 0 ~ The zero key on the top of the keyboard will toggle the Frame rate display. m ~ Main menu, from here you can customize your character, vehicles, set your weapon slots, turn on/off graphics options (click on the gear symbol/icon), view missions, and open crates. APC/Tank W ~ Accelerate S ~ Deccelerate/Reverse A ~ Turn left D ~ Turn right LEFT Mouse button ~ Fire RIGHT Mouse button ~ Zoom while held down Helicopter W ~ Climb A ~ Rotate Left (Yaw left) S ~ Descend D ~ Rotate Right (Yaw right) C ~ Toggle view (third person or first person) Q ~ Fire flare Mouse Up ~ Pitch nose down (can invert this in the settings) Mouse Down ~ Pitch nose down Mouse Left ~ Roll helicopter to the left Mouse Right ~ Roll helicopter to the Right Mouse Left Click ~ Fire Missiles Mouse Right Click ~ Hold to zoom Jet W/S ~ Increase/Decrease speed C ~ Toggle view (third persona and first person) Q ~ Fire flare Mouse Left/Right ~ Roll Left/Right Mouse Up/Down ~ Pitch nose up/down (can invert this in settings) Mouse Left Click ~ Fire selected weapon 1, 2, 3 ~ Select air-to-ground rocket, homing missile, and machine gun NOTES Arrow keys are also functional in-game. You can customize your key's uses in-game by going to the Setting Tab on the Player Menu (Symbolized by a Gear symbol in the top-right) and changing your key inputs.Category:Miscellaneous